Fire and Water
by ColdFireGirl444
Summary: Sokka meets someone that he really likes, but how will he react when that special something has some bad news? Also, does Sokka have a gift that no one knew about until know? SxOC AxK
1. A New Friend?

Just a note: In this story, Aang is 13. I decided to do an Avatar story, becuase my Beyblade stories were getting emotionally stressful.

* * *

It was getting dark outside. The air was crisp and cold. There was snowing falling down harshly. Even the fire burning in the cave didn't bring much warmth. A pair of jade eyes sparkled in the light. The eyes belonged to a shivering, thin body. Waist long brown hair surrounded a tan body. 

The girl was clothed in a jade skirt that matched her eyes. She wore a golden yellow wife beater. Her boots were a combination of the two colors. She had owned a jacket that went with that outfit, but had been lost in the battle she had fought. She was in the water tribe's territory.

She looked angrily down at the fire tribe symbol that had been forcibly tattooed on the top of her right arm. She looked at the empty food sack by her side and cursed out loud. Struggled to get up and wobbled over to the mouth of the cave.

By her judgment, the blizzard was only going to get worse. She needed to find a cave near some source of food. She walked back over to her food sack, picking it up. She put the fire out and set into the blizzard. Once she was a good bit into the storm she cursed again. She probably shouldn't have left the cave.

She was too far into it then to turn back. She struggled to pull her feet through the snow as it got waist deep. She hit a large rock that was buried under the snow and fell face first into the bone freezing snow.

She got up on her knees when she realized that her food sack had been dropped. A look of panic washed over her face. There was something very important to her in that sack! She began to desperately search for it.

The snow was beginning to fall even harder than before. She couldn't even see an inch in front of her. She was beginning to grow numb. She let out a groan. She tried to get back up onto her feet, but fell right back down.

Everything began to get blurry. She blinked multiple times, trying to clear everything back up. Soon she felt like her mind was slipping. Soon everything was black.

If you had been able to look up into the sky that day, you would be able to see a flying bison. Three teenagers rode on the strange animal. (You know these three, I imagine.)

Katara was asleep, and Sokka was rambling through a sack. Aang looked down at the ground. It had been snowing really hard about thirty minutes earlier, but it had cleared up. That's when Aang spotted something that caught his eye.

"Um…Sokka?" Aang asked look down at the ground, squinting.

"What?" Sokka asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"Is that a body down there?"

That got Sokka's attention. He crawled over to Aang and looked in the same direction Aang was looking. His eyes got wide, "It is! Aang, we have to go help them."

Aang nodded, "Appa, yip yip!" He pulled on the rope that was connected to his flying bison. It let out a loud grunt and landed carefully on the snowy ground. Aang and Sokka climbed off of Appa and rushed over to the body in the snow. He gently picked it up, carrying it over to the bison. Sokka climbed up first and had Aang hand up the body.

Once they were all up on the animal, they were up in they sky again. The girl was shivering in her sleeping state. Sokka removed his own coat and put it over the girl like a blanket. "Should we wake up Katara?"

"Nah. She'll find out when she wakes up," Aang said. He tilted his head to the side and studied the girl, "Do you suppose she's a bender?"

Sokka shrugged. He was about to answer when the girl groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first. Once she could see clearly she let out a gasp. Jumping to her feet, she ran. She didn't know she was on a flying animal, so she fell off the top of Appa. She had to grab onto his leg.

Sokka reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up. She was obviously scared. He gave her a sincere smile.

"Who are you?" Her eyes got filled with tears.

"We're here to help you. I'm Sokka. We found you asleep in the snow. Are you okay?" He handed her the coat from before.

She pulled the coat on and gave herself a hug. "I'm fine, thank you." The words '_We're here to help you,' _rang inside of her head. Then she did something unlike her. She smiled. It felt awkward because she hadn't done that in a long time.

Sokka smiled back. He felt his heart skip a beat. _She's really pretty_, he thought, blushing. "Uh…you can keep the jacket," he offered, pointing to what she was wearing.

"Thank you…Sokka," she looked out at the sky. "Where are we going to?" She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the ground that seemed so far away.

"We're not really sure," Sokka said with a small laugh. When she looked at him with a confused he blushed again. "Well…we're just trying to find somewhere to hide out for a while.

"Hide…out?" She blinked a few more times. "I do not understand."

"Well, Aang over here is very 'popular'. I guess that would be the only words to describe it." He pointed over at his bald friend. "Oh, I never got your name? What is it?" He bowed his head in apology for not asking that question sooner.

"Oh… I am Kaki." She decided not to mention that her name was 'Fire.' If Sokka figured that out, then that was fine, but she decided it was better not to just give that information out.

"Wow, Kaki! That's a beautiful name. Isn't it, Aang?" He turned back to the boy with his back to them.

Aang turned his face so that he could see them. "Yeah…"

Kaki saw the boy and gasped. _That arrow on his head…_ "You're the avatar, aren't you?" She felt a tight feeling in her chest. If that was true, then he might not accept her. He might resent that he would have even been around a girl from the fire nation. She wondered whether he had seen the tattoo on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar. Where are you from, anyway?" He looked at her. She reminded him of a group of people. She seemed so sweet, but reminded him of people who were dark. He couldn't quite place it.

"I would rather not talk about it." She hugged her knees to her chest, avoiding eye contact from the others.

Aang was about to ask why, but Sokka glared at him. "Leave her alone. When she says she doesn't want to talk about it, then you shouldn't ask." Aang just shrugged and looed back down at the vast land below them.

Just then there was a loud crackling noise that Kaki knew too well. A fireball flew past them. "Come down here, Avatar, or I'll burn your bison alive!"


	2. Kaki of the Fire Nation

Second chapter! I hope things get a little more interesting. Chapter three should be coming soon. Once school starts up in August, so I won't come out with more stories so often, but they won't stop completely.

* * *

As the fireball flew past them, Sokka got in front of Kaki, making sure it didn't hit her. Her eyes had gotten wide and she was shaking. He turned and looked at her with a concerned look, "Are you okay?" 

She nodded, but kept her eyes fixed on the fire spiraling up into the sky. It was a mixture of pumpkin orange, yellow and amber. She swallowed and kept the urge to start crying again.

Katara finally woke up when she felt the huge wave of heat barely miss them. She sat up in a jolt. Her gaze instantly went to the extra person on the furry animal. She turned to Aang, "Who is _she_?"

"We'll explain later, Katara. Right now we have bigger problems!" She looked down to the ground to see a firebender. She had expected it to be Zuko, but it was someone different.

"Is it a bounty hunter?" She asked with her brow furrowed. Kaki also looked down at the ground below. She felt herself gasp before she could catch herself. She felt Sokka put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" He looked down at the man below. You couldn't really make out his features. You would only know who he was from that height if you knew him well.

"We better land," Aang stated, looking to the others for support. "That blast just barely missed us. If he hits any closer, we'll be in trouble." Sokka and Katara nodded. Kaki had her back to them.

Soon, Appa was on the ground, only a few feet away from the man. Everyone jumped off. Kaki pulled the hood of the jacket on and made sure it shadowed over her face. She stood back as the others charged toward the attacker.

"Who are you?" Aang insisted, pointing his closed glider threateningly toward him.

The man who stood before them didn't seem intimidated by Aang's actions. He had shoulder length brown hair with a touch of amber tied up in a ponytail. He had a deep gash on his right cheek. He wore a long black tunic and blood red baggy pants. A combination of black and red combat boots finished the look. He was in a fighting stance with a taunting smirk on his face.

"That's strange," he said looking at the hooded girl standing behind the others, "I was told there were only three of you. Two water tribe idiots and the Avatar." The girl's arms instantly clutched each other around her stomach. She kept her head down. He sent a bolt of fire toward Katara. She brought up a sheet of ice to douse it before it could hit her.

Frustrated that his attack did nothing, he charged up to them. He threw a fire covered fist toward fist at Aang. He was just able to get out of the way, but fell to the ground. Katara rushed over when he was about to strike again. He grabbed her by the hood and flung her a good distance in the opposite direction. "My name is Rokujou, by the way."

Sokka was about to try his luck. Before he could, Kaki found herself running up to Rokujou and standing in front of him. She had her arms out on either side of her. "Stop!"

Rokujou just laughed. "You are very foolish, little girl. I will crush you, unless you do as you are told and step aside." When she didn't move, he frowned and shrugged. "Have it your way." He got in a stance that suggested he was about to send another fire ball.

Kaki's mind was racing, and so was her heart. _If I defend myself, then they will see who I really am, but if I don't then they'll…_ She had no time left to think. She took a deep breath and got in a fighting stance as well.

He grinned maliciously and sent a blast of fire toward her. She was able to block it, but the rush of wind that came along with it blew her hood down. Rokujou froze in surprise. Kaki took this opportunity to send a kick his way, knocking him over with a huge surge of fire.

There was no telling who was more shocked, Aang and his companions, or Rokujou. Kaki slowly returned to standing normally. Her face had become flushed. She looked back to the snow, as if begging for some kind of support from it, but all the snow about a foot around her was melting.

Rokujou scrambled to his feet and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "Kaki! What are you doing here, and with the Avatar?" She closed her eyes and faced away from him. He gave her a rough shake, the anger in his face was evident, "Answer me you bitch!"

Kaki's eyes flew open in astonishment and her face whipped around to his direction. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Rokujou was being knocked to the ground. She looked to see Sokka towering over him. "Don't call her that," he barked.

Rokujou looked at Kaki, "I will let you four go, but only because of her. I will let you know though, when I see you again, I won't let you slip away." He got up and walked over to his rhino. He climbed on and rode away, without looking back at them.

Kaki looked back at Sokka, who now had his back facing her. "You can't come with us, I am sorry." His voice sounded cold and bitter. Aang looked at his friend in surprise. Katara just looked at the ground, silent.

Kaki removed the coat that had been given to her and held it out in her arms as if he could see her. "Here's your jacket." Her expression looked pain. Her face had never been so pale.

Sokka still didn't turn around. His voice was near silent, "Keep it." He walked over to Appa and climbed on. Katara followed, sneaking a small look at the girl they were leaving. Aang was the only one to look her straight in the face. He gave her a sad smile before turning around and getting on the giant animal like the other to had just done.

Soon the bison slapped his tail on the ground and they were being lifted up into the sky. Sokka dared a hurt glance down at Kaki. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. She slight raised her hand and gave a weak wave. Sokka closed his eyes and turned away.

Kaki was left standing there, hurt and alone.

"Why did we leave her?" Aang was sitting on the thick tough neck of his bison. He had his eyes fixed on the skies ahead of them. If they had seen his face, they would have seen one of guilt. He hated leaving people behind.

He stared down at his feet, "She is from the fire nation. We can't trust her." His eyes looked empty.

Aang whipped his entire body around to face his two friends. "She helped us. She got that Rokujou guy to go away." Sokka didn't look up, so he fixed his gaze on Katara. She instantly looked down and began picking at the threading on her jacket. Aang sighed, giving up, he turned back around.

Sokka closed his eyes and lay down. _I need to get to sleep. _After tossing around for about thirty minutes, he was finally able to drift into a light sleep.

* * *

_Kaki was standing in front of him in the snow. Tears were gently falling from her face and hitting the ground. The word 'why' was flying around like a bunch of birds. Sokka had his mouth going like he was talking, but no words came out. Suddenly Katara's voice floated through the air. Soon everything dissolved. _

Sokka opened his eyes to see it was night. Katara was knelt over him with his hand on his shoulder. She smiled, "Finally awake I see. We found a place to camp for the night." He just stood up and climbed off of Appa. The camp was already set up.

Kaki sat in another cave. This seemed to be becoming a pattern. She stared into the fire. There was a puddle of water near her where some snow had melted. She looked at her reflection. She hadn't really noticed before, but her hair had a touch of amber in it.

She looked back to the fire and closed her eyes. It was near impossible to hear anything. Air whipped around the cave making a loud howling sound. She let out a small sigh and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Her shoulders felt heavy and her eyes felt dry.

Suddenly a hand clutched her shoulder. She screamed and jumped to her feet. A pair of brown eyes glistened in the fire. "Rokujou!"


	3. I Trust You

"Rokujou…" Kaki got ready for another fight. After a minute of the two of them just standing in front of each other, however, she calmed down. "What do you want? I thought you said you would leave me alone."

"Feh," he plopped down in front of the fire. "I saw the fire in here and decided I would come in here, instead of making my own fire in another cave." He leaned his back against the wall of the cold cave.

"Freeloader," Kaki mumbled, annoyed. She sat on the opposite side of the fire. There was another silence. She felt even tenser than she had when she was alone. This was much worse.

Rokujou was the first to talk. "So…why aren't you with the Avatar and his water tribe friends?" He gave her a cold stare from across the fire. She felt a small shiver run down her spine. She looked down at the ground and ran her pointer finger across the dirt.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I suppose you don't feel inclined to answer. You know, at least when I left, I told you where I was going." He looked up to see she was still drawing in the dirt. "Will you please answer me?" This time his voice was much softer.

She looked up at him, surprised to see his gentle expression. "I just…had to get out of there." She closed her eyes. "When they came, and started to take over the place, I couldn't stand it there anymore. I had to leave." Her expression grew a little angry, "At least I left for a good reason."

This time Rokujou looked away. He didn't say anything at first. When he did speak, his voice was soft, and it was hard to hear what he was saying. "I'm going after them in the morning. I will capture the Avatar, and if the other two get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill them both."

Kaki responded by curling up on the floor with her back to him. "Good night." She said with a sneer.

"Good night." He didn't bother changing his position. He just closed his eyes.

Kaki stayed quiet and still for hours to make sure he was asleep. After she was sure, she got up. She was about to get her food sack when she realized that she had left it with Sokka and the other two.

With that memory, she clenched a fist to her chest._ Sokka, I am so sorry._ With that, she crept out of the cave. It was snowing lightly. This didn't bother her as much as it had before. Either way, she was determined to get going. She had to find Sokka and the others before Rokujou did.

She looked around and began to feel a little discouraged. How was she going to get to them? They were probably miles away by then. All of a sudden, she heard a grunt. She spun around to see Rokujou's rhino. "Perfect!" She whispered with a smile.

She carefully approached the animal and untied it from the tree it had been attached to. She patted it on the head. "It's okay Sai, remember me?" Soon the animal went from grunting to silently calm. Kaki carefully hoisted herself onto its back and pulled on the reins around her neck. Soon, they were on their way.

After about a half hour of traveling, she spotted a fire and tents close by. She hid Sai behind a tree and dashed from the trees to behind some bushes. She peeked over the top to see Sokka on the ground, asleep.

She walked out from behind the bushed and knelt down by him. _Why isn't he in one of the tents?_ She shook his shoulder lightly. As soon as he opened his eyes, he shot up. "Kaki!"

She took a deep breath of air before continuing. "Sokka, I know you told me to stay away, but Rokujou say that I wasn't with you three and he's coming after you!" She looked up at the sky, it was still dark, but the sky was more of a grey now.

Sokka just sat there a minute, and then looked away. "Listen Kaki, I'm sorry about before, you just caught me off guard and…"

Kaki held up a hand to silence him and smiled, "Right now, you and the other two really need to get going." She stood up, "I just thought I should warn you." She turned to leave, but Sokka grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come with us," he looked up at her with intense eyes. It made her blush.

"Those of the fire nation can't be trusted," she looked up at the sky. That was the only place she could think to look. She didn't want to have to look at Sokka.

"You're not like the others from the fire nation! You helped us twice. I trust you."

As the sun crawled up into the sky, a flying bison made its way through the sky. On it were four people. The light made the animal look like it was glowing as it flew. Two of the people on it were still asleep.

"As soon as we got on, they went straight back to sleep," Kaki laughed, looking Katara and Aang, who were curled up together just below Appa's neck. Sokka also laughed. She blushed when she heard him. "Thank you for letting me come with you…"

Sokka smiled a little as he got up and walked over to her. "Mind if I sit here?" When Kaki said she didn't mind, he plopped himself down. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you before. I'm just used to the fire nation being such cruel people."

"Thanks…I think." Kaki looked over at him to see he was smiling at her. "What?"

He placed his hand gently on top of hers. "You're beautiful." His eyes were half lidded and gentle looking. He was so close to her, she could feel his body warmth.

A blush crept up onto her face. She was tempted to look away again, but she felt her body get closer to his. Their foreheads touched, landing their lips less than an inch away. They were getting closer when an angry voice interrupted them. It was yelling out Kaki's name.

"Great…it's Rokujou."

* * *

CFG: The fourth chapter is on it's way! Oh yeah, and Kaki is my character, so I would appreciate it if no one took her, okay? 


	4. Fire Chaos

Kaki rolled her eyes before ducking behind Sokka. "Rokujou can't see me here. He'll know I told you, and that will make things worse!" She was just small enough, that when she crouched behind him, she couldn't be seen.

Sokka nodded, "Right. We'll have to land. When we're landing, I'll lower you down on the other side of Appa, so he won't know you're here." Kaki nodded in agreement. As soon as the massive animal landed, Kaki quickly climbed to the ground and pressed her back against Appa. She hugged her food sack to her chest.

Aang and Katara had already been woken up. They were ready to fight. Before Katara could climb off, Kaki grabbed her sleeve. "Your element is water. That means you'll have a hard time fighting Rokujou. I have an idea."

Sokka and Aang charged toward the cruel man. Sokka charged first, but Rokujou simply moved and then knocked him down by ramming his elbow into Sokka's back, driving him to the ground.

Aang charged next. He sent a spiral of wind toward Rokujou. He ducked, and sent a whip of fire around Aang's legs. He stumbled and fell just as Sokka had. Soon Katara emerged from behind Appa.

Sokka looked at his sister with a confused look, "Why is your hood up?"

"This way, he can't hurt my face." Her voice seemed slightly deeper, but still feminine. Sokka looked at her a minute, "Wait!"

Katara charged for him with her hands up. He swung a punch, but Katara swiftly dodged it. She swung a punch right back, but she hit her target. He got forced back a few feet. He charged toward her again. She continued to dodge his blows. "Aang, get Sokka on Appa!"

Aang nodded, helping Sokka up. They both got onto the animal and got ready. "Katara…now!" 'Katara' pulled down her hood to reveal she was really Kaki. Katara bolted out from behind Appa, in Kaki's clothes.

The two of them got side by side. Katara pulled up a bunch of snow with her waterbending and began to swirl it. Kaki did the same with her fire. Then they made the two elements wind through each other and then struck Rokujou with a hard blow.

He was sent flying several yards until he slammed into a tree. Katara gathered up more snow and Kaki melted it. She surrounded Rokujou with the water in an orb form. "Aang, use your air to freeze the water!" Aang did as he was told, and soon Rokujou was stuck in an orb of ice.

"Let's go!" Kaki screamed to the boys. The bison began to list off the ground. The two girls jumped on Appa just as he was lifting off the ground. Once they were on, both girls let out an exhausted sigh and relaxed.

"That was stressful," Katara mumbled into the fur she was laying face down in. Kaki nodded and leaned against Sokka. "You two did a good job!" Aang beamed as he settled down.

Kaki opened her sack and looked into it. She looked calm at first, but her eyes got wide after a minute or so. She began to rumble through the bag urgently. After a minute, she slammed the sack down. She closed her eyes and sighed out loud.

"What is it, Kaki?" Sokka asked, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

Her eyes flew open really quickly she looked at Sokka and forced a small smile. "It's nothing. I'm sorry to worry you." When he looked away, she stared down at her palms. She reached into the bag and pulled out a photo. Unless you had seen those people before, you wouldn't have been able to tell who was in the picture.

When Sokka turned back towards her, she stuffed it back into her bag urgently. She nervously smiled at him again. She was trying to look as innocent as possible. Sokka looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

They looked at the sun that was now in the upper regions of the sky. It warmed their faces. The only things that slightly dimmed the light were the thin, wispy clouds puffing by.

Kaki ran a finger across the fur part of the coat she was wearing. Then she looked over at Aang. "Once we're far enough away, can we stop real quickly? Katara and I need to change back into our own clothes."

Aang didn't turn around, and was silent a moment before answering. "Can you two wait until we find a place to camp? I don't think it's wise to stop. Rokujou has most likely melted the ice by now. If we stop, that gives him a chance to catch up."

The two girls looked at each other and then nodded. Katara reached into a bag made of animal skin and pulled out some beads and string. "I'm going to make you a necklace," she smiled over at Kaki.

A blush crept up onto her face as she smiled. She had never had a close friend when she was little. It was a nice change. Sokka started laughing and put his arm around Kaki. "It looks like you two are getting to be close friends."

Katara also laughed a little. "What do you expect? We're the only two girls here, so it makes sense that we would become friends."

Just then, all the clouds cleared from the sky, revealing it was right above them, shining down like a spotlight on them. Three of them liked the heat, but one crouched over and moaned in pain. This was Kaki.

Sokka placed a hand on her pack and lowered himself so that he could see her face. "Kaki, what's happening?"

Kaki didn't answer. A symbol of a fire ball glowed deeply red on her forehead. As the color darkened, she screamed out in pain. An aura around her body began to glow yellow. When her eyes opened, they were an unnatural kind of red, not the kind you get when you've been crying.

The yellow aura swirled until it was a long ribbon, swirling around her body. Then, in a flash, the yellow light turned to fire. Her eyes were half open, but she wasn't blinking. She then fell, face first against Appa's fur. Sokka turned her over onto her back, ignoring to burns left on his hands afterwards.

Katara quickly grabbed her bottle of water and quickly maneuvered it to that is surrounded Kaki's body. "Impossible," she exclaimed, stunned, "my water didn't even douse it!"

* * *

I know things aren't making sense right now, but things are starting to unfold. That means there are only a few more chapters left. If I had to guess, I would say there were two chapters to go. Review please!  



	5. The Curse

"We have to land!" Aang's worried voice confirmed as he hurriedly landed Appa to the nearest water he could find. It was a waterfall. The usually blue water was near white as it crashed down into the rest of the water below. Usually, one would have stopped to admire its beauty, but in that case, there was no time to waste.

Sokka picked up the fire surrounded body and carried her over to the water, carefully but quickly lowering her in. He made sure her head was above water. "The fire isn't going out," Sokka yelled angrily. This was true. The fire wasn't going out; it was only heating the water.

Katara rushed to her brother's side. She lifted some water and splashed it against the mark of a fire ball on Kaki's forehead. That had absolutely no affect. The fire swirling around Kaki got more powerful. It was beginning to leave painful marks on Sokka's arms and hands.

"Kaki!" He didn't care how much the flames hurt. He hugged Kaki tightly. Tears began to stream down his face. Just then Sokka's entire body began to glow a light blue. The symbol of a whirlpool appeared on his forehead. Soon, the light around him turned into a ribbon of water and began to swirl around him.

Soon his eyes became half lidded, just as Kaki's had. They turned blue. After a few seconds of both bodies slumping, they're eyes flew wide open. They're bodies didn't turn back to normal though. Both bodies stood straight up and lifted out of the water, floating a few inches above.

The ribbon of water swirling around Sokka grew longer and surrounded Kaki. The same happened with the fire and surrounded Sokka. The two elements began to swirl so fast that you couldn't see the two bodies in the middle of them.

After a moment the fire and water floated forward so that it was hovering over grass. It then lowered all the way to the ground and subsided. Kaki and Sokka were lying on the ground, curled in toward each other. Their eyes were closed and the marks were gone. Their breath was steady and calm. It was obvious that they were asleep.

Katara knelt next to them to make sure they were okay. "I wonder what that was all about…" She was speaking softly, so that she wouldn't wake them up. Aang just shrugged and looked up at the sky. Clouds were surrounding the sun. It wasn't above them anymore. It was on its journey down.

"We should camp here and let them rest. I'm sure that we're far enough away from Rokujou," Katara said, walking over to Appa, grabbing the camp supplies they needed to set up. Soon they had made camp and a gentle fire was burning. Aang and Katara were sitting side by side in front of it.

"Aang?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Sokka was scared?"

"Yeah, he's seems to care about Kaki a lot," Aang looked over at them. They were still in the same position.

Katara nodded after a moment. "That was very strange. I have the feeling that there is a lot more to Kaki than meets the eye."

"I agree. I hope that Sokka can handle it."

"I think they can. When people are in love, they put up with a lot more than they would with a person who was just a friend. I guess that's just how it is. When you care that much about someone, you want to do whatever you can to help them. I mean, take Sokka for example, he didn't even care that he was getting burnt earlier. He was focused on Kaki's safety," she turned to Aang and smiled.

Aang found himself blushing, "That's all true." He thought about all the times that Katara had selflessly helped him. _I wonder…_ He shook the thought away and stared at his feet. After a moment he lifted himself off the ground and looked down at his friend. "I'm going to bed."

"G'night," Katara waited a moment before standing up and putting out the fire. She made her way to her tent and climbed in. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It had taken them along time to set up camp and get a fire going.

The darkness soon turned back to light, bringing the wild around them to life. Katara got up early and packed up all the camp supplies. She looked over to see Kaki slowly open her eyes. She slowly got up and looked around her.

Katara walked over to the other girl, "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Well…yesterday was pretty rough. I figured you must be hurt. There was fire everywhere. You're not burnt, are you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Kaki stared down at her open palms and squinted at them. "I can't remember anything. All I remember is us flying on Appa, and now we're here."

Katara's eyes widened, "You don't remember? Something strange happened to you yesterday." She proceeded to tell her friend all that had happened the day before. She tried her best to describe everything. "It seems to me that it all happened when the sun was at the top of the sky."

"The…sun was directly above?" Something seemed to trigger in her head. She just couldn't quite remember what it was that someone said about that. She closed her eyes, and a memory began to appear like a developing photo. Her eyes shot open, "Rokujou!"

"What are you talking about?" Katara looked at her with a questionable look on her face. Just then, Sokka stirred and woke up. Kaki walked over to him and helped him up. He got up and looked around the exact same way Kaki had.

"What happened?" He turned to Kaki, who could only shrug in respond. Aang walked out of his tent and looked over at the three. He seemed relieved they were awake.

"What happened, Katara?" Kaki asked, looking her straight in the eye.

Katara shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "Well…" They were interrupted by a loud explosion behind them. A tree was fallen over, and another was on fire.

"Rokujou's here," Aang announced, getting ready to fight. The others did the same. A more trees either fell to the ground after an explosion, or caught fire and began to burn to the ground.

Rokujou burst through the heavily wooded area into the clear space they were in. "Did you miss me?" He sounded snide and angry. Both of his fists were engulfed in fire. "By the way, Kaki, yesterday I believe you had a strange event occur, didn't you?"

Just the Kaki's memory flooded into her head.

_Two figures sat in a small cabin. There was a small fire dancing in the delicate looking fire place. The only things in the small living space were two make shift beds, a home made dresser and a small tea table. _

_Rokujou and Kaki were the two people seated in the cabin. They were much younger. "Why can't I be outside, Rokujou? I want to play." Kaki was pouting, hugging her knees to her chest. _

"_Listen to me, Kaki, you can't **ever** stay out in plain sight when the sun is at the top of the sky," he looked serious and stressed. _

"_At the…top of the sky?" Kaki asked tilting her head to the side. Her young, innocent eyes showed signs of confusion. _

"_Yes. When the sun is directly above, you can't be in plain view." _The memory soon faded away and Kaki was once again aware of where she was. She looked at Rokujou with a look of sheer confusion.

"You know about what happened yesterday. When I was small, you told me never to stay outside at the time of day when the sun was directly above. Why is that? I feel that there is something you didn't tell me back then."

Rokujou's face got flushed with frustration. "Shut up, Kaki. I am in no mood to listen to your questions." He wasn't in a fighting stance this time. He looked sad. Kaki couldn't understand why.

"Kaki, do you want to know about _the curse_?"

* * *

I would like to talk to other writers! If you have A I M then my screenie is redheader444 if you have Y I M my screenie is redheader1993 at yahoo dot com 


End file.
